Routine manufacturing of Iodides also results in production of iodate ions (IO.sub.3 -) and other impurities. If the end use for the Iodide is for medical diagnostic purposes, any iodate ions or other impurities must be below mandated limits. Also, iodide ions adversely affect radiolabelling of organic molecules.
The present invention provides a new process for purifying desired radioiodide from iodate and other impurities.